


i miss you

by snakescales



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Scomiche, Smut, i'll edit as i go, married!mitch, probably more tags???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakescales/pseuds/snakescales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had moved out of his and Mitch's apartment for more opportunities. He comes back a few years later, giddy and full of excitement and ready to move back in with Mitch, only to discover that Mitch had gotten married while he was away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss you

Scott’s breathing hitched as Mitch enveloped him in a hug. Mitch’s voice breaks the tense silence. “Hey, if you want to move out, that’s okay. But you’ll always have a home here, no matter what.”

Even now, Mitch is so, so kind to Scott. Scott can see the hurt and sadness in his dark brown eyes, and he swallows down his sudden regret. He had to do this. It’s time for a new chapter in life.

“Mitch, I-I-“

Mitch tightens his grip on Scott, and Scott swears he feels a slight wetness on the front of his shirt, where Mitch pressed his face to his chest. “No, don’t. I’ll be fine. Do what you have to do.” His voice is slightly muffled.

Scott, letting out a shaky breath, wraps his long arms around his small friend. “Okay,” he says after several minutes, voice almost inaudible.

“I’ll miss you. You know that, right?” His voice is so small. . .

“I’ll miss you, too, Mitch.” Scott lifts one of his hands to wipe a tear from his cheek. He glances at his watch, knowing he has to leave soon. “I’ll visit, okay?” He tries to pull away, and his heart breaks when Mitch refuses to let go.

“Yeah.” Mitch reluctantly lets go, casting his gaze toward the floor. His eyes are watery, and Scott knows he’s about to cry. Hard.

So he turns to leave, opening the door to his old apartment. He pauses, though, as Mitch speaks.

“I’ll see you later?”

Scott is quiet and still before finally forcing himself out the door.

“Yeah, see you later.”

 

_-_

_A few years later_

_-_

 

Scott was excited! He’s never been more excited in his life!

He remembers a few years ago moving to some bigger city for job opportunities, and Mitch was staying back home. And even though he felt bad for leaving Mitch behind, he didn’t change his mind about the move. But since then, he grew tired of it. He wanted to move back to his old town, his old apartment. He missed the smaller town. He missed everything about it.

But he missed Mitch the most. So he was going to move back.

He hadn’t told Mitch that he was coming. He wanted to surprise him. He wanted the smaller man to come running to him, embracing him tightly and never letting go. He wanted him to yell at him, “ _Never leave me like that again!”_

His plan was to move back in with Mitch. He was sure that Mitch would take him back in. No, he knew it. They were too close to not move back in together.

For this, the smile would not leave Scott’s face, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. And he wasn’t trying very hard.

He walked into the lobby of the complex, grinning widely and heading straight to the elevator. He missed this place. The plants in the corners of the room, the marble tiles, the overall modern-ness of the room. He entered the elevator alone, pressing the button for the fourth floor. He still remembered their apartment number and where it was all too well.

Their apartment wasn’t too far from the elevator on the fourth floor, so he got there quickly.

He stood in front of the door, hands free. His luggage was in his car, and he would get it once Mitch is aware that he’s arrived. Slowly, he knocks on the door, waiting as long as it takes for Mitch to answer. Anxiety was just now working its way through his bones.

Scott glances at the time on his phone, biting his lip nervously. It was noon. He should be up by now, right? And if he still had the same job, he would be home right now. Right??

But suddenly, he hears the clicks of a lock turning, and the smile is back on his face. Giddiness runs through his veins, instantly replacing the anxiousness he felt only seconds ago. His blue eyes sparkle.

The door opens irritatingly slow, and when it’s fully open, Scott can barely contain himself. He stands there, a goofy grin on his face, staring at Mitch, who seemed to have changed only a little bit.

Mitch had gotten a different haircut. He’d gotten a fringe, and it looks _damn_ cute on him. He seems smaller than he actually is, mainly because he’s wearing an oversized shirt, which was normal for him. Speaking of, that oversized shirt was _definitely_ not his. The reason being is that the shirt had something that he absolutely _hated_ on it.

The shirt was white, and in black lettering, it said “cool story, babe, now go make me a sandwich.” Scott frowned at the sight, but not like Mitch would see, since he was currently rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was rather an adorable sight that made Scott smile.

Mitch was yawning as he did so, and his expression was blank when he finally opened his eyes. He stared up at Scott with those all-too-familiar dark irises, eyes widening once his brain made the connection. “S. . . Scott?” he breathed out, and Scott swears he nearly collapsed to his knees as his name rolled off of Mitch’s tongue.

That giddy smile is still on Scott’s face, and he bites his lip to keep himself from giggling in excitement. All he can do is nod over and over again.

In seconds, Mitch is embracing him tightly, and Scott had almost fallen on the floor from the amount of force. Mitch’s face is buried in Scott’s neck, and Scott can feel him smiling against his skin. Mitch had wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck as well, and the two rock back and forth, not wanting to let go. However, Scott shivers when he feels cold metal scrape against the back of his neck. He pulls back to ask Mitch what the hell that was, but someone else begins speaking before him.

A voice he’s never heard before.

“Mitch? Who is it?”

And Scott freezes as he sees someone he hasn’t seen before. His hair was messy and dark, and he looks as if he’s just woken up. He wears a pair of dark grey sweatpants, and no shirt. He’s attractive, Scott will admit.

“Oh, I’d thought you’d never wake up,” Mitch teases, pulling away from Scott, much to Scott’s dismay. Mitch smiles at the man, scampering over to him and giving him a hug. Meanwhile, the man is warily eyeing Scott. “Max, this is Scott. My best friend.” Mitch falters, staring at the ground.

“Scott, this is Max. . . My. . . Husband.”


End file.
